Mieux vaut tard que jamais!
by Dobbie
Summary: Ons-shot! Ron et Hermione se revoient, après trois ans sans se donner de nouvelles


Bonjour à tous !

J'ai eu l'idée de ce petit one-shot ce matin et je me suis empressé de le taper sur mon ordi. C'était une petite histoire pas très originale, mais bon j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même. N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite reviews à la fin.

Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est JKR, à part l'histoire.

Mieux vaut tard que jamais !

Hermione Granger, jeune femme de vingt et un ans était assise dans le canapé de son salon. Elle avait passé une très mauvaise journée. Ce matin, en arrivant à sainte Mangouste, son patron l'avait immédiatement convoqué dans son bureau. Il lui avait dit qu'il la trouvait fatiguée. Ca faisait deux ans qu'elle était médicomage dans cet hôpital, et elle n'avait jamais pris un seul jour de congé. Il lui avait donc ordonné de rentrer chez elle et lui avait donné deux semaines de vacance. « Il y a une vie après le travail, lui avait-t-il dit, et une jeune femme de votre age devrait penser à s'amuser, sortir avec des amis.... ». Elle n'en revenait pas, mais qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire pendant quinze jours ? Il n'y avait rien d'autre que son travail dans sa vie.

Bien sur il y avait ses amis, Ginny et Harry. Ils formaient vraiment un beau couple tout les deux. Ca faisait maintenant quatre ans qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Depuis la septième année d'Harry. Elle les voyait assez souvent. D'ailleurs elle venait de déjeuner avec eux. Elle aimait beaucoup discuter avec eux. En apprenant qu'elle était en vacance, son meilleur ami lui avait donné un billet pour un match de quidditch de l'Angleterre de l'après midi. Elle l'avait pris, mais elle l'avait prévenu qu'elle n'irait sûrement pas. Elle ne voulait pas le revoir. Ronald Weasley son vieil ami d'enfance. Il était parti juste à la fin de la guerre trois ans auparavant. Il avait été sélectionné pour être le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe d'Angleterre. Il était parti sans lui en parler, comme ça. Et jamais il ne lui avait écrit. Bien sur elle avait des nouvelles de lui par Harry, ou par la gazette du sorcier ou on le voyait en photo avec une nouvelle conquête à chaque fois.

Elle se leva et regarda le calendrier, peut-être qu'elle avait un rendez vous cet après midi, ce serait un bon prétexte pour ne pas y aller. Son cœur se serra quand elle vit la date, c'était le 1er mars, le jour de l'anniversaire de Ron. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une coïncidence, c'était peut-être un signe. Le signe qu'il fallait qu'elle aille à ce fichu match. Au fond d'elle même elle savait très bien qu'elle voulait le revoir. De toute façon ils ne se parleraient pas, il ne saurait même pas qu'elle était venue. Mais d'un autre côté, elle voulait lui parler, comprendre pourquoi il ne lui parlait plus. Trois ans étaient passés, et pourtant ses sentiments pour lui n'avaient pas changé. Elle avait eu un petit ami, mais elle ne l'avait pas aimé comme ça. Jamais elle ne pourrait aimer quelqu'un d'autre si fort, mais ça jamais elle ne lui dirait.

Elle prit sa veste dans un placard, décidée. Elle allait assister au match. Elle transplana jusqu'au terrain de quidditch de Londres. Elle prit place dans les gradins, tout près des anneaux de l'équipe d'Angleterre. De là elle pourrait bien le voir. Ce fut cette équipe qui fit son entrée en première. Les joueurs enfourchèrent leurs balais et se placèrent à leur poste. C'est là qu'elle le vit, il était tout près. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé, il avait encore grandi, et il devait être très musclé d'après se qu'elle pouvait voir. Il avait toujours se sourire de gamin qui ouvre ses paquets de noël, comme à chaque fois qu'elle l'avait vu jouer à Poudlard. Hermione détourna la tête quand l'autre équipe fit son entrée. Elle regarda leur attrapeur stupéfaite. C'était Viktor Krum. Elle fouilla dans sa poche, et sorti son billet. Dessus était inscrit « match Angleterre/Bulgarie ». Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas voir ça. Si elle avait su elle ne serait pas venue. Quelques temps après la guerre, ils s'étaient rencontrés à Pés-Au-Lard, et s'étaient promenés ensemble. Et au détour d'une rue il l'avait embrassé. Il avait eu le droit en retour à une baffe magistrale. Elle lui en avait voulue, surtout que le lendemain, la photo de ce baiser était parue dans tout les journaux du monde sorcier.

Le match se déroula plutôt bien, Ron n'encaissa pas un seul but. Ils menaient 160 à 0 quand Krum attrapa le vif d'or. Tout les joueurs commençaient à redescendre sur terre, sauf Viktor et Ron qui se défiaient du regard, ce qui intrigua Hermione qui les regardait fixement.

- Victoire de l'Angleterre, 160 à 150 pour la Bulgarie. Weasley et Krum sont toujours sur le terrain, je suppose qu'il vont se défier dans une feinte de Wronski, comme à chaque fin de match opposant les deux équipes. Annonça le commentateur.

Et en effet c'est ce qui se passa. Viktor plongea en avant sur son balais, et Ron le suivit. Ils étaient collés l'un derrière l'autre et fonçaient droit vers le sol. Tout les spectateurs retenaient leurs souffle. Hermione n'en croyait pas se yeux, ils allaient se tuer. Sans réfléchir, elle transplana et se retrouva au milieu du terrain, juste au moment ou les deux jeunes hommes remontaient en chandelle. Quand il la vit, Ron manqua de peu de tomber de son balais.

- HERMIONE ! Cria-t-il stupéfait.

Il redescendit sur la terre ferme et s'arrêta près d'elle. Quand il vit son visage rouge de colère, il préféra ne rien dire. Elle s'approcha de lui et se mit à hurler :

- Mais ça va pas t'es malade ou quoi ?

- Salut je vais très bien merci, et toi ? Répondit-t-il en souriant innocemment.

- Je rigole pas Ron ! T'es stupide ou quoi ?

- Attend pourquoi tu me cris dessus comme ça alors que tu dis rien à ton cher Viky ?Et je suis pas stupide !Demanda-t-il en s'énervant.

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tu sais bien. J'ai eu peur, vous auriez pu vous écraser, et j'était pas venue pour ramasser tes morceaux !

- Justement pourquoi t'es venue à part pour m'engueuler ? répondit-il froidement.

Hermione se calma instantanément, c'est vrai ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis une éternité et la première chose qu'elle faisait c'était lui crier dessus. Mais elle avait eu tellement peur, c'était pas pour rien qu'elle n'aimait pas se sport. Quand elle vit que tout le monde les regardait et qu'ils devaient avoir entendu toute leur conversation, elle se rapprocha du visage du rouquin et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je voulais te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire ;

Il écarquilla les yeux et la regarda intensément. Et il se rendit compte qu'en trois ans elle avait drôlement changée. C'était devenue une vrai femme, ses cheveux étaient lisses, elle se maquillait. Son corps aussi avait changé, elle était toujours mince, mais les courbes de son corps s'étaient accentuées. Rien avoir avec la petite fille qu'il avait connu dix ans avant. Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi il la fixait comme ça, et elle se sentit gênée.

- Tu n'as pas oublié qu'on est le 1er mars quand même ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Non bien sur. Tu veux venir boire un coup chez moi ?On seras plus tranquille pour discuter. Lui proposa-t-il timidement.

- Oui d'accord !

- Ok tu m'attend là, je vais prendre une douche, j'arrive dans cinq minutes.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il était déjà parti. Ron rentra dans les vestiaires, tout ses coéquipiers l'attendaient, sourires aux lèvres. Ils voulaient des explications sur l'engueulade avec une jeune femme en plein milieu du terrain. Il les ignora et se dépêcha de prendre sa douche. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était dehors, son sac et son balais à la main.

Hermione l'attendait sur le terrain, elle le regarda arriver. Il avait les cheveux mouillés, et en bataille. Il portait un jean et un tee-shirt près du corps. Il souriait en s'approchant d'elle. Il lui prit la main, et sans un mot ils transplanèrent jusqu'à sa maison situer un peu à l'écart de Londre. Ils arrivèrent dans un grand salon lumineux. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvaient deux canapés beige et deux fauteuils, qui étaient tournés face à une cheminée. Derrière, il y avait une grande table en chêne, autour de laquelle étaient disposées une dizaine de chaises. Il y avait une grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur une terrasse, et un vaste jardin. Ils s'installèrent chacun dans un fauteuil. Le silence était pesant, et Ron décida de détendre un peu l'atmosphère :

- Depuis trois ans, on devrait en avoir des choses à ce dire !

Hermione fut piquée au vif. Elle redressa la tête et le dévisagea. Il osait dire ça, alors que c'était lui qui était parti, et ne lui avait pas écrit une seule fois. C'était à lui de parler, de s'expliquer, pas à elle.

- Pourquoi es tu parti comme ça, sans m'en parler ? Tu devais le savoir depuis un moment qu'ils voulaient te prendre comme gardien non ?

- En fait , je le savais depuis un mois, mais j'ai accepté sur un coup de tête. Je ne pensais pas que tu te soucierais que je partes. Tu avais certainement d'autres préoccupations !

Ron évitait de la regarder, il savait très bien que cette explication ne lui suffirais pas. Il lui avait dit la vérité, mais ce n'était qu'un petit bout des raisons qui l'avaient fait accepter ce poste. Harry avait bien tenté de le retenir, mais il n'avait rien voulu savoir.

- Eh bien tu pensais mal ! Tu crois que j'ai réagis comment quand je suis arrivé chez Harry et que j'ai trouvé ta chambre vide ! Et puis c'est quoi ses « préoccupations » comme tu dis ? Répondit Hermione, qui s'était levée et bouillonnait de colère.

- Viktor Krum ça te dit rien ! Oh fait pas tes gros yeux ! Tu l'embrasse à pleine bouche à Prés-au-Lard alors que tu m'avais toujours dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre vous ! Ron aussi c'était levé, et ses oreilles étaient soudainement devenue rouge écarlate.

- Il ne c'est jamais rien passé entre nous ! Ce jour là je l'ai rencontré à Prés-Au-Lard et il m'a embrassé comme ça dans la rue. Ensuite je l'ai giflé, mais évidemment les journaliste n'ont pas publiés ses photos là ! Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cette histoire te concernait de toute façon non ? !

- Euh.... Ouais t'as raison ça me regarde pas ! Dit-il en regardant par la fenêtre.

- Ou alors tu m'en voulais parce que tu m'avais mis en garde contre Viktor et que je ne t'ai pas écouté. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi Ron .... Elle recommençait à crier, quand Ron la coupa.

- Si tu veux vraiment savoir j'était jaloux de lui ! J'aurais voulu être à sa place, je pense que tu aurais réagi pareil avec moi qu'avec lui. Dit-il tout penaud, en continuant de fixer le paysage.

Hermione se rapprocha doucement de lui. Elle avait du mal à assimilé ce qu'il venait de dire. Il était jaloux de Viktor !

- Pourquoi tu n'ai pas venu m'en parler à ce moment là plutôt que de partir ?

Elle était si proche de lui qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre sa nuque. Il se retourna lentement, pour lui faire face.

- Ca n'aurait rien changé, je serais parti un jour ou l'autre de toute façon, et je serais toujours resté le meilleur ami de ton meilleur ami.

Il avait dit ça avec tant de tristesse dans la voie. Tout semblait irréel pour Hermione. Ronald Weasley dont elle était amoureuse depuis plusieurs années venait de lui avoué plus ou moins qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Bon d'accord il ne lui avait pas réellement avoué, mais c'est ce qu'elle avait compris. Alors au risque de ce tromper, elle prit son courage à deux mains, et rapprocha son visage de celui de Ron. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, puis ils se touchèrent complètement. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Quand ils mirent fin au baiser, Hermione resta blottie contre son torse alors qu'il la serrait dans ses bras. Elle se décolla un petit peu de lui pour le regarder. Elle vit dans ses yeux de la joie, et aussi de l'incompréhension. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Voilà ce qui ce serait passé il y a trois ans si tu était venu me parler.

Il se recula, ne comprenant pas tout à fait ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Tu..... euh.... Tu veux dire que tu....... Enfin.....

- Je suis amoureuse de toi. Lui murmura-t-elle.

Ils se regardèrent, les yeux remplis d'amour et de tendresse. Il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter. Ils s'embrassèrent tout d'abord tendrement, et le baiser devint vite passionné, dévorant. Leurs langues se mêlaient l'une à l'autre, se caressants. Hermione glissa ses mains dans les cheveux roux, cherchant de plus en plus le contact de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ron glissa ses mains le long de son dos, et saisit ses fesses. Il voulait sentir son corps serré contre le sien. Elle ondula doucement des hanches, ce qui leur arracha à tout les deux gémissement. Elle voulait lui appartenir cette nuit, comme elle voulait qu'il lui appartienne. Il la souleva du sol, et elle enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanche. Il la porta jusqu'à la chambre.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla tôt. Elle était allongé à côté de lui, et le regardait. Il devait être épuisé, avec le match de la veille et la nuit qu'ils avaient passé. Elle préféra ne pas le laisser dormir, et alla prendre une douche.

Quand Ron se réveilla, il était seul dans le lit. Il entendit le bruit de l'eau dans la salle de bain et sourit en se remémorant les évènements de la veille. Il se leva, enfila son boxer, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il commençait à préparer le petit déjeuner quand il entendit une voie provenant du salon qu'il reconnut tout de suite.

- Ron t'es là ?

C'était Harry qui venait certainement de transplaner. Le jeune rouquin courut jusqu'au salon. Son meilleur ami le regarda en souriant.

- T'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormi cette nuit !Comment elle s'appelle ?

Le visage de Ron vira au rouge. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Pendant qu'il cherchait ses mots, il entendit une voie qui venait de la chambre.

- Ron t'es ou ?

Hermione était sortie de la douche et le cherchait. Harry n'avait apparemment pas reconnu la voie de sa meilleur amie, car il le fixait toujours, attendant sa réponse. Mais au moment ou il allait parler, Hermione arriva dans le salon, avec seulement une serviette autour d'elle. Elle devint aussi rouge que son petit ami quand elle vit Harry passer son regard de Ron à elle, avec un sourire entendu ancré sur son visage.

- Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Déclara-t-il en souriant avant de transplaner à nouveau.


End file.
